Kuroi Tennshi
by Yanni-chan
Summary: Kapitel 4 UP Paaring: GCC Engel? Nein... ich bin längst gefallen. Meine Flügel sind schon lang gebrochen und in die tiefe Schwärze getaucht, befleckt mit Blut meiner Peiniger und mit meinem selbst. Ich lebe, doch nur von meinem Hass getrieben.
1. Prolog: Ungewisse neue Welt

_Konnichi-wa mina-san! ^^_

_So, ich hab mir_ _gedacht ich sollte mal wieder etwas veröffentlichen! ^^°°° Vorerst würde ich gern einmal wissen ob Interesse besteht also gibt's mal nur den Prolog zu einer meiner FF's! *überleg* Ich werde mal nicht allzu viel dazu sagen! Nur das ich die FF liebe! XD *vernarrt darin ist* Und das:_

**_~ In dieser FF lernt ein kaltes_**_ **gefühlsloses Wesen wieder zu leben und auch zu lieben! ~**_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Diese FF dient ausschließlich der Unterhaltung! Charakter aus DB/Z sind nicht mein, leider! Sonstige Charas (Namen) usw. sind auf MEINEM Mist gewachsen, dürfen also nicht ohne Erlaubnis benutzt werden!!!! Profit mach_ _ich hieraus auch keinen, außer wenn ihr mir viele Kommentare schreibt! XD_

**_Autor_**_ **Note:** Das ist eine A/U FF! Also, um nicht zu viel zu verraten, da die Idee bestimmt schon viele hatten sag ich nichts dazu, lest und findet heraus von was ich rede, denn jeder legt die Karten anders aus! Da die FF A/U ist sind auch die Charas überwiegend OOC (Out of Charakter), aber bei dem was ich mir da alles zusammengedichtet habe _ist es mehr als berechtigt!

**_Widmung:_**_ Etwas, was für mich ziemlich wichtig ist! Diese FF ist ganz allein meinem Meiko Mäuschen gewidmet! Nicht nur weil sie meine Betareaderin ist sonder auch aus anderen Gründen,_ _die ich aber für mich behalte! __^^°_

_....... = Denken_

**„......"   = (eigentlich** **logisch) Reden**

 (.......)  = Meine (oft dämlichen XD) Bemerkungen

_Aber jetzt geht's endlich los, falls das alles (oberhalb) überhaupt jemand gelesen hat! *tropf* ^^°°° Dann sag ich jetzt nur noch, viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich würde mich freuen wenn_ _ihr mir fleißig Komments schreiben würdet! ^^_

***Kuroi****Tennshi ***

**_By Yanonako _**

**Prolog: **Ungewisse neue Welt, so fremd und doch vertraut!

_***_

_Mein nutzloses Leben,_

_zerstört von der Dunkelheit._

_Von den Taten meiner selbst,_

_die ich begang vor Ewigkeit._

_Meine Seele so schwarz wie die Nacht,_

_befleckt mit Blut Unschuldiger,_

_die nur das Leid kennt,_

_die unbegrenzte Macht,_

_des Bösen, der Schmerzen, des_ _Pein._

_Ein Leben erschaffen zu zerstören,_

_zu töten._

_Ein kaltes Wesen ohne Gefühle,_

_ohne Willen._

_Eine Marionette des Herrschers,_

_die sich leiten läst und niemals vermag zu wagen,_

_das Wort NEIN zu sagen._

_Ein Leben voller Qualen,_

_unbedeutend...._

_Doch so_ _wichtig.... denn der Tod läst nicht auf sich warten._

_***_

Kalter Wind umspielt meinen Körper. Ich habe meine Augen geschlossen, spüre wie der Wind durch mein Haar fegt. Das Wasser unter mir peitscht wild gegen die Klippen.

Wiedermal wurde ich für eine Mission ausgesandt, man hat mich auf den Planeten namens ERDE, oder in meiner Sprache _„Chikyuu"_, geschickt.

Erst vor wenigen Minuten bin ich angekommen, habe mir kurz den Planeten angesehen und irgendwie kommt mir diese Welt, so ruhig und friedlich vertraut vor. Ich schaue in die Ferne, die Ruhe selbst scheint hier zu herrschen oder zumindest auf diesem Landstrich. Ich schließe zitternd meine Augen, senke meinen Kopf, denn ich weiß das ich diese Welt auslöschen soll. Normalerweise werde ich immer nur dafür eingesetzt gegen unbezwingbare Gegner zu kämpfen und nicht um solche schwachen Planeten zu zerstören. Und eigentlich sind andere Leute für so was zuständig. Ich weiß nicht wieso man ausgerechnet MICH geschickt hat und wieso ich 2 Jahre Zeit habe diesen Planeten zu vernichten obwohl ich dies in 2 Sekunden tun könnte. Egal, wenn ich schon die Zeit habe nutze ich sie, denn ich habe es langsam leid dieses Spiel noch länger mitzumachen, mein Leben ist schon leer genug. Ich kann und will nicht mehr. Den einzigsten Traum, den ich habe ist endlich frei zu sein. 

Eine Weile blicke ich noch in die Ferne bis ich wieder die Wut in mir spüre, denn umso länger ich über meine Vergangenheit nachdenke umso wütender werde ich. Meine Augen fangen an zu zittern und ich schließe sie automatisch, meine Hände ballen sich wie von selbst zu Fäusten und mein Affenschwanz löst sich abrupt ohne das ich es lenken kann von meiner Taille, pustet sich wie bei einer wütenden Katze auf und zuckt unbändig. Immer mehr Wut kommt in mir auf, ich kann sie nicht kontrollieren und ich will es auch nicht. 

Den Schmerz, welchen ich Jahrelang erleiden musste zeigt sich nun so, obwohl dies mir nie weiterhilft. Der Wind bleibt plötzlich stehen und wirbelt nur um mich, Gesteinsbrocken lösen sich worauf diese zerspringen. Ich spüre selbst wie sich meine Energie ins unermessliche hebt. Blitze funken um mich, ich kann sie spüren. Kurz darauf erstrahlt grelles Licht und alles um mich herum wird weggewirbelt, selbst der Boden senkt sich meinem Willen und gibt nach. Als ich meine Lider wieder öffne sehe ich nur ein Chaos, ein riesiger Krater hat sich um mich in den Boden gebohrt, direkt neben dem Krater meiner Landung. Die Klippe, auf der ich gelandet war, ist völlig zerstört und das aufgewirbelte Wasser fließt mit lautem Plätschern zurück. Das Einzigste was noch in meiner Nähe ist, ist meine ziemlich ramponierte Raumkapsel. Verächtlich sehe ich mich um und begutachte das kleine Chaos, welches ich angerichtet habe.

**„KUSO...."**

In letzter Zeit verliere ich ständig die Beherrschung über meine Kraft, meine Vergangenheit macht mich sobald ich daran denke wütend und ich verliere die Kontrolle. Doch zum Glück ist es noch nicht soweit gekommen das ich meine ganze Kraft frei lasse, denn dann könnte ich mich wahrscheinlich selbst töten. Manchmal würde ich das Zugern tun, doch noch nie kam es soweit das ich solch eine Wut verspürte um meine ganze Energie freizulassen... aber dennoch weiß ich das dies irgendwann passieren wird, nur wann ist die Frage und warum.... 

Langsam schwebe ich oberhalb des Kraters zu Boden, blicke mich erneut um und plötzlich regt sich etwas hinter meiner Kapsel. Ruckartig wende ich mich zur meiner Raumkapsel. Wenige Sekunden später erscheint dahinter eine junge Frau, die schätzungsweise 16 -17 Jahre alt ist. Ich blicke sie mit emotionslosen Augen an und bewege mich nicht sondern sehe sie nur an. Sie schaut mit schwarzen Augen voller Neugierde zurück. Offenbar hat sie keine Angst vor mir, selbst nach meinem Wutausbruch, welchen sie wahrscheinlich miterlebt hat, kann ich keine Furcht in ihren tiefschwarzen Augen erkennen. Wenn ich etwas gelernt habe ist es: _+ Schau in die Augen deines Gegenüber und du_ _weißt was es empfindet. +_

Sie sieht mich eher wie einer der Ihren an, bis sie mich anlächelt. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten bewegt sie sich auf mich zu und bleibt etwa einen Meter vor mir stehen. Normalerweise wäre jetzt jedes andere Wesen das sich mir so nähert Staub unter meinen Füßen, aber irgendetwas blockte mich. Ich weiß nicht was. Ob es ihre Augen waren? Ihr Lächeln oder die Tatsache das ich 2 Jahre Zeit hatte? Aber vielleicht war es auch etwas ganz anderes. Ich weiß es nicht, das einzigste was mir klar war, das ich keine Lust verspürte sie zu töten. Während ich darüber nachdachte hatte ich meine Blicke nicht von ihren Augen genommen, starrte sie kalt an. Sie indessen musterte neugierig meinen Körper und ich sah ihr Erstaunen in den Augen als sie meinen Affenschwanz entdeckte. Doch sie schien davon nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zu sein, nur für den Moment, bis sie jedoch an meiner linken Schulter stehen blieb. Ihre Augen drückten auf einmal Besorgnis aus und sie ging erneut einige Schritte auf mich zu. Unsere Blicke trennten sich nicht, sie sah deshalb zu mir hoch, da sie mir nur bis zu den Schultern reichte. Achtsam, immer Blickkontakt haltend ergriff sie meine rechte Hand, versuchte mich dazu zu bewegen ihr zu folgen.

**„Kommt mit mir, eure Wunde muss** **versorgt werden, bitte ich will euch helfen!"**

Für einen Moment war ich abgelenkt da ich ihre zarte Haut spürte, sie war viel zarter als die weiblicher Saiya-jins. Ich blinzelte leicht als ich realisierte was sie gerade zu mir gesagt hatte. Langsam blickte ich meine linke Schulter hinab worauf ich den Schmerz der Wunde spürte, jedoch gab ich keinen Laut von mir, sondern fixierte erneut ihre Augen. Sie lächelte wieder nur zurück und versuchte mich leicht in ihre Richtung zu ziehen, doch ich blieb bewegungslos stehen. Sie sah mich etwas besorgt an und offenbar bemerkte sie erst jetzt das ich ihren Körper, wie sie eben meinen, musterte. Ihre Wangen erröteten, es schien so als würde ich sie damit verlegen machen. Ich konnte dazu nur grinsen, das sich aber sofort wieder legte. Erneut blieb ich an ihren Augen hängen, die tiefschwarz wie die Nacht sind, aber nicht kalt und leer wie die Meinen. In ihnen lodert das Feuer des Lebens. Genau wie ihre Augen sind auch ihre Haare tiefschwarz und wenn sie einen Affenschwanz hätte würde ich sie für eine Saiya-jin halten, doch ihr Herz und ihre Seele widersprechen alledem.

Minutenlang stehen wir uns so gegenüber, bis ich mit der linken Hand eine kleine Fernbedienung aus dem Beutel, der an meinem Gürtel befestigt ist, heraushole. Sie blinzelt mich verwundert an und für einen Moment spiele ich mit dem Gedanken die Kapsel zu zerstören, endlich frei zu sein, doch das wäre unsinnig, denn sobald ich nach zwei Jahren nicht zurück bin und der Planet samt der Bewohner noch existiert wird man mich töten, egal ob ich eine Erklärung habe oder nicht.

Etwas zögernd drücke ich einen Knopf, worauf sich die Kapsel schließt, sich mit einem Zischen in die Luft erhebt und sich in die etwas weiter entfernten Büsche wieder niederlässt. Ich stecke die Fernbedienung wieder ein, anschließend wende ich mich der jungen Frau zu. Sie blinzelt noch etwas verwirrt, lächelt mich dann aber an worauf sie mich sanft hinter sich herzieht. Ich folge ihr nun ohne Gegenwehr und ohne etwas zu sagen, sondern blicke stetig in ihr Gesicht oder versuche es zumindest. Und jedes Mal wenn sie meine Blicke bemerkt lächelt sie einfach nur zurück. Es wundert mich das sie nicht nervös wird oder Angst bekommt, dass ich ihr etwas tun könnte, im Gegensatz sie scheint absolut keine Furcht zu haben. Irgendwie versteh ich es nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin ist sie das erste Wesen das so auf mich reagiert! Die Meisten hatten eine höllische Angst vor mir, sobald sie bemerkten das ich ein Saiya-jin war, aber sie.. nein.. sie nicht. Lag es vielleicht daran das die Menschen uns nicht kannten? Egal irgendwie gefällt es mir endlich jemandem zu begegnen der keine Angst in meiner Nähe verspürt. 

Etwa 5 Minuten später kommen wir an einer kleinen Holzhütte am Strand an, von der man die  von mir zerstörte Felsklippe noch gut erkennen kann. Etwas zögernd blicke ich zurück zu ihr, sie lächelt wieder nur und führt mich ins Haus. 

**„Setzt euch, ich hole nur** **das Verbandszeug."**

Darauf verschwand sie im Raum nebenan. Gemächlich setzte ich mich auf das Bett, wobei ich mir den Raum ansah. Es war eine kleine Hütte aber es schien alles da zu sein was man brauchte. Wenige Minuten später kam sie mit einem Köfferchen zurück, was sie neben mir abstellte. Einige Sachen legte sie sich daraus zurecht und baute sich darauf vor mir auf. Nachdenklich rieb sie ihr Kinn setzte sich dann aber neben mich und verband vorsichtig meine Wunde. Ich sah ihr dabei zu ohne einen Schmerzenslaut von mir zu geben, ich wusste nicht einmal woher ich die Wunde hatte, wahrscheinlich von meinem Wutausbruch! Ich senkte leicht meinen Kopf während sie immer noch meinen Arm verband. 

Plötzlich verspürte ich ein komische Gefühl, das mir allerdings schon altbekannt war, was mich durcheinander brachte. Geleitet davon blinzelte ich, denn so langsam wurde es mir schwindlig, was mir darauf der schwankende Boden auch verriet, das ich die Kontrolle über meinen Körper sogleich verlieren würde. Versuchend mich zu wehren gegen die Übernahme schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, doch das war sinnlos und ich wusste in diesem Augenblick das gleich der Schmerz meinen Körper einnehmen würde. Instinktiv zog ich meine Hand an meine Brust, an mein Herz. Das war der einzige Nachteil meiner Wutausbrüche, immer wieder passierte mir das! Mein Herz fing an zu schmerzen und alles um mich herum verschwamm. Mein Körper fing unkontrollierbar an zu zittern, einige Sekunden danach entwich meiner Kehle ein lauter Schrei und ich lies mich nach hinten fallen. Ich bemerkte nicht einmal das die junge Frau noch bei mir war, erst als es vorbei war spürte ich das sie über mir lehnte. Als ich die Augen öffnete sahen mich zwei besorgte schwarze Perlen an. Ich verstand es immer noch nicht wirklich. Wieso machte sie sich Sorgen? Wieso war sie so nett? Wieso nur? Sie kennt mich nicht, sie weiß nicht wer ich bin und dennoch...

Allmählich beruhigte sich mein Körper wieder und ich setzte mich auf. Noch immer etwas besorgt sah sie mich an:

**„Alles.... alles** **in Ordnung?"** Fragte sie vorsichtig, doch ich sah sie darauf nur mit meinen Augen antwortend an und anscheinend schien sie es zu verstehen. Schließlich wieder lächelnd zeigte sie auf meinen Brustpanzer. 

**„Könntet ihr vielleicht den Panzer** **ausziehen!?! Ich glaube das wäre besser."** Bat sie mich, jedoch mit einem leicht fragenden Ton in ihrer Stimme.

Ich blickte sie kurz an, dann folgte ich ihrer Bitte und zog den Panzer aus. Als ich ihn mir über den Kopf zog erschien auf meiner Brust eine noch leicht blutende aber tiefe Wunde, die sich quer darüber ausbreitete und meinen Spandexstoff verfärbt hatte. Ich hatte vergessen das ich diese Wunde noch trug, die bei meinem letzten Kampf entstanden war und ich leider keine Zeit hatte um sie zu versorgen, denn man hatte mich sofort wieder losgeschickt und zwar hierher. Mein Vater hatte mir den Auftrag erteilt ohne das ich unseren König gesehen hatte. Aber so etwas war eigentlich normal, er war schließlich als rechte Hand des Königs dafür zuständig.

Sie sah sich die Wunde etwas genauer an und bat mich auch mein Oberteil des Anzugs auszuziehen was ich bereitwillig tat. Sie verband auch diese Wunde und als sie damit fertig war lächelte sie mich freudig an. Ich dagegen blicke sie nur etwas überrascht an, denn sie war mir gänzlich schleierhaft...

_So das war's auch schon! ^^ Hoffe es hat jemandem gefallen! *hoff hoff*  Übrigens, ich will keinen zwingen, zu nichts, aber ich denk jeder der selbst schreibt weiß wie gut es doch tut, sowohl Lob als auch Kritik, zu dem was er schreibt zu_ _bekommen! ^^ Na ja, dann sag ich einfach mal bis vielleicht zum nächsten Teil! ^^_

_Bye Yanni-chan ^.^v_


	2. Kap 1: Zeig mir das Licht

_HI! *winke* _

_*Endlich Zeit hatte etwas_ _hochzuladen* ^^°°°° Als erstes einmal! __O.O WOW!!!!!!!! VIELEN,VIELEN,VIELEN DDDAAANNNNKKKK an EUCH! Ich war richtig überwältigt von euren lieben Kommentaren! *Freudentränen in den Augen hat* *sich riesig darüber gefreut hat* Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich am Anfang nicht wirklich erwartet das sich überhaupt jemand für die FF interessiert! Und ich hab mich echt sowas von gefreut das Interesse besteht, da muss man doch einfach weitermachen! Also nochmal DANKE! ^o^ *alle mal knuddelt* So aber jetzt zum ersten Kapitel! ^^°°°° Eigentlich hab ich nicht viel zu sagen!! Ehm..... nur wundert euch nicht wenn's mittendrin abbricht! ^^°°°° Ging nicht anders! XD Und es ist etwas lang! ^^° *nicht kurz schreiben kann tropf* ^^°°° Na ja so gut gefällt mir der Teil zwar nicht, aber vielleicht sagt ihr was anderes dazu! ^^°°°°°° Würde mich über ne kleine Rückmeldung freuen, danke! ^.^_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^^_

**Kapitel 1 –** **Zeig mir das Licht**

_*** Seitdem ist fast ein Jahr_ _vergangen! ***_

In der ganzen Zeit hatte sie sich um mich gekümmert und mir viel von sich erzählt, alles Mögliche und somit kannte ich eigentlich fast alles was je in ihrem Leben passiert war. Doch ich...... ich hatte nie ein Wort gesagt schon allein weil ich, oder wohl eher mein Verstand, darauf gedrillt war nur zu antworten wenn ich etwas gefragt wurde und das korrekt. Wenn sie mich etwas fragte und es eine Frage war die man mit Ja oder Nein beantworten konnte gab ich ihr Antwort indem ich nickte oder den Kopf schüttelte. Somit erfuhr sie zwar nicht viel von mir, aber sie akzeptierte meine Schweigsamkeit, drängte mich nicht oder sonstiges. Ehrlich gesagt war es mir angenehm wenn ich nicht antworten musste, denn auch diesen Spielraum lies sie mir. Ich musste nicht antworten wenn ich es nicht wollte, das hatte sie mir jedes Mal gesagt. Ich fühlte mich in ihrer Nähe frei, sowie ich es immer wollte.

Doch die ganze Zeit kämpfte ich mit meinem Verstand und meinem Herzen. Ich weiß das ich ein Krieger bin und darauf gedrillt wurde meine Gefühle auszuschalten, kein Herz, keine Gefühle zu zeigen, doch trotzdem ist es ein Teil von mir und zum ersten Mal, wie kann man sagen, habe ich es zugelassen! So oft sagte mir mein Verstand das ich sie missbrauchen soll, sie betrügen, doch mein Herz sprach das Gegenteil und jedes Mal hörte ich auf es. Ich wollte sie nicht verletzen, denn sie hatte für mich inzwischen eine unbeschreibbare Bedeutung gewonnen. Ich weiß nicht was ich fühlte, ich kannte dieses Gefühl nicht, nur so etwas wie Wut, Hass und Angst. Aber das hier war völlig anders, so angenehm!

Du behandelst mich als wäre ich Dein, wie oft hast du dich schon an mich gelehnt, mich umarmt. Unzählige Male! Anfangs war ich überrascht von deiner Zuneigung und ich fragte mich ständig wieso ich es dir durchgehen lies. Wieso ich keine Gegenwehr zeigte, ich bin schließlich ein Saiya-jin trainiert zum töten, gefühllos und kalt. Doch für sie war ich wie jeder Andere, denn sie sah nicht das Böse in mir, aber das lag wohl eher daran das ich ihr nichts tat, obwohl ich selber nicht so recht wusste wieso eigentlich. Ich spürte ihr Vertrauen so deutlich, sie vertraute mir wie sich selbst, das wusste ich! Doch genau bei diesem Punkt setzte immer wieder mein Verstand ein, den ich aber jedes Mal krampfhaft unterdrückte.

Hmm.... wenn ich sie beim schlafen beobachtete fragte ich mich immer was sie an mir fand. Wieso sie das alles tat? Und dazu sprach ich nicht mit ihr sondern verständigte mich nur mit meiner Mimik und Gestik. Ich wusste selbst nicht wieso ich Scheu hatte sie anzusprechen. Vielleicht hinderte mich mein Stolz daran, aber wenn das der Grund war würde sie längst nicht mehr leben. Auch deswegen kannte sie meinen Namen nicht, dennoch hatte sie sich weitergeholfen indem sie mir einfach einen passenden gab. Sie nannte mich ´´Goku``, nachdem sie mir erklärt hatte das die Endung ´´ku`` Himmel bedeutet und irgendwie passte es ja zu mir, denn sie hatte mir schon so oft gesagt, dass ich unglaublich ruhig wäre, was wohl auch daran lag das ich nicht sprach und ich immer nur meditierte, also nicht wirklich trainierte. Ich hörte auf den Namen, wieso auch nicht, es war mir irgendwie angenehm.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie mir auch einige von ihren Freunden und Familie vorgestellt, auch einen jungen Mann der ziemlich interessiert an ihr war, doch schnell wieder aufgab als er sah wie sie mit mir umging... irgendwie hat mich das zum Grinsen gebracht. Auch ihren Vater hatte sie mir vorgestellt. Er schien mir ein netter Kerl zu sein, etwas verrückt aber anscheinend war seine Tochter nicht gerade anders, schon allein weil sie die Einzigste war die mit mir umgehen konnte. Unbestimmt habe ich mich an dieses Leben gewöhnt, es gefällt mir doch die Zeit verstreicht...... immer schneller.

***

Mal wieder sitzen wir gemeinsam am Strand, die Sonne sinkt langsam unter den Horizont. Du lehnst an meiner Schulter, hälst dich an meinem Arm fest. Ich blicke auf dich herab worauf du mich ansiehst. Auch wenn meine Augen immer noch so kalt sind lächelst du und schenkst mir Wärme, die Wärme die mir ein Leben lang verweigert wurde. Langsam wende ich mich dir näher zu, drehe mich, so dass wir uns direkt ansehen können. Ich vertiefe mich in deine Augen, sie sind wunderschön und das Feuer brennt so stark darin. 

Du lächelst immer noch und lehnst dich nun an meine Brust. Ich schließe meine Augen und lege zum ersten Mal auch meine Arme um dich. Ich spüre wie dein Herzschlag ruckartig schneller wird als du meine Berührung spürst. Stockend hebst du deinen Kopf und ich sehe Tränen in deinen Augen. Ich weiß nicht was du empfindest, wie ich es beschreiben soll, doch ich weiß das es richtig war was ich eben tat. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen kommst du mir immer näher bis nur noch wenige Zentimeter zwischen unseren Gesichtern platz ist, schließt deine Augen und mit einem kleinen Ruck berühren sich unsere Lippen.

Mit offenen Augen sehe ich in dein Gesicht. Ich weiß nicht wie ich reagieren soll, was ich machen soll, ich bin gelähmt und auf einmal fängt mein Herz wie wild an zu pochen. Ich weiß nicht was mit mir passiert, noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich so etwas bei einem Kuss verspürt. Ich schließe meine Augen und erwidere deine Zuneigung!

Es fühlt sich alles in mir komisch an, so ungewohnt und neu. Nach einigen Minuten trennst du den Kuss, indem du mich sanft nach hinten drückst. Als ich dich nun ansehe glitzern Tränen auf deinen Wangen und deine Augen strahlen, ich weiß das ich dich glücklich gemacht habe doch durch diese Aktion eben ist mein Inneres völlig durcheinander. Ich lächle schwach und stehe auf. Ich spüre deine Blicke, die mir folgen bis ich kurz vor dem Wasser stehen bleibe. Für einige Minuten blicke ich in die unendliche Ferne, versuche eine Entscheidung zu treffen bis ich plötzlich deine Hand spüre.

**„Mein Name ist** **Kakarott."** Du siehst mich verwundert an, denn zum ersten Mal hast du meine Stimme gehört.

**„Du... du... sprichst…..** **aber.... aber... Das.. DAS ist wunderbar!"**

Ich senke meinen Kopf und lasse deine Hand los, entferne mich einige Schritte und wende mich von dir ab. 

**„Warum hast du das alles getan? Wieso?.. Du kennst mich nicht, du hast keine Ahnung wer und was ich bin! Wieso behandelst du mich wie einer deines Volkes? Wer sagt dir das ich nicht das Böse bin?"** Während ich rede merke ich nicht wie hart meine Stimme klingt.

**„Aber Goku.. na ja..** **ich weiß es einfach, dass du nicht böse bist, wenn es so wäre würde....... würde ich nicht mehr leben. Und warum ich das alles getan habe. Ich weiß es selber nicht genau, das Einzigste was ich weiß ist das du unser Erlöser bist!" **Antwortete Chi-Chi mir sanft wie ihre Stimme immer ertönte, wenn sie mit mir sprach.

Ich wand mich ihr zu, meine Augen wurden schlagartig eiskalt und leer: **„Du hast keine Ahnung wer ich bin......... Soll ich es dir sagen?....... Aber dann wirst du mich hassen wie alle anderen........." **ich unterbrach kurz um Luft zu holen,** „Ich bin ein Saiya-jin! Wir gehören zu den stärksten Rassen in diesem Universum. Ich wurde hierher geschickt um den Planeten Erde samt ihrer Bewohner zu vernichten! Ich bin nicht wie du, wie die Menschen...... Mein Leben ist unbedeutend.... Gefühle sind für mich nichts.... ich bin eine Marionette des Bösen....  Und jetzt sag mir wie du mir, einem schwarzen Engel, vertrauen kannst!!!"** Und auch jetzt wieder war meine Stimme hart und apathisch ertönt.

Sie blickte mich mit geweiteten Augen an, somit wusste ich das auch sie nun verstand wozu ich diente und warum ich hier war. Ihre Augen zitterten doch Furcht konnte ich nicht darin erkennen. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und wenige Minuten später antwortete sie mir in einem ruhigen aber trostlosen Tonfall.

**„Wenn das so ist....... Es ist mir egal..... töte mich....... Mein Leben wird eh sinnlos weitergehen, es herrscht schon Krieg und es ist egal ob du nun alles auslöschst oder ob wir es selbst tun,"** sie sah weinend zu mir auf, **„aber eins will ich dir beantworten auch wenn es für dich dann wohl bedeutungslos ist,"** ihre Stimme bebte und sie holte Luft so als wären es ihre letzten Worte, **" wieso ich dir vertraue... weil.... weil..... WEIL ICH DICH LIEBE!!!!!"**

Ihre Worte trafen mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und bevor ich reagieren konnte spürte ich nur noch den Schmerz auf meiner Wange. Sie hatte mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben und rannte nun vor mir weg. Ich stand konfus hinter ihr herblickend da, hielt mir dabei die Wange. Das war es also was ich die ganze Zeit verspürt hatte, das was man uns schon als Kinder verbot nur zu erwähnen! Sie hatte sich in mich verliebt ohne das ich es überhaupt bemerkte und ich hatte nicht einmal meine eigenen Gefühle zugelassen, erst jetzt begriff ich was sie mit mir gemacht hatte. Sie hatte es geschafft meine Gefühle freizusetzen, einfach so.

Inzwischen war sie mir weit voraus, entschlossen blickte ich ihr nach und bevor sie sich versah rempelte sie gegen mich. Geschockt von meinem plötzlichen Auftauchen starrte sie mich an, doch statt, wie von mir erwartet erneut wegzulaufen, weinte sie immer stärker und fing wie verrückt an mit ihren Fäusten auf meine Brust zu schlagen. Mit geschlossenen Augen ertrug ich es, denn ich hatte ihr zurecht wehgetan. Nach einigen Minuten jedoch hatte ich genug davon und hielt ihre Handgelenke fest. Sie sah zu mir auf worauf sie versuchte sich von mir loszureißen, doch dazu kam sie nicht mehr, denn ich wickelte meinen Affenschwanz um ihre Taille und zog sie somit an mich. Als sie feststellte das es sinnlos war sich zu wehren und ich sie nicht mehr loslassen würde sah ich zum ersten Mal, seitdem ich sie kannte, Furcht in ihren Augen. Ich wusste wovor sie Angst hatte.

**„Wenn ich jetzt auf meinen Verstand hören würde, würde ich dich.... vergewaltigen!"** Ihre Augen weitet sich bei diesem Wort und immer mehr Angst sammelte sich in ihr, ich spürte sie deutlich. **„Was glaubst du wie oft ich diesen Gedanken hören musste, mein gedrillter Verstand sagte mir ständig ich soll dich betrügen, missbrauchen und danach töten! Doch ich hab es nie getan!!! Ich habe ständig mit mir selbst gekämpft und habe letztendlich auf mein Herz gehört. Auch wenn ich darauf trainiert war es nie zu zeigen.... Ich will dich nicht verletzen.... denn du hast mich endlich befreit, du hast mir das gegeben nachdem ich mein Leben lang gesucht habe. Wie kannst du sagen das du mir unbedeutend bist?"**

Ihre Augen zitterten und ich lies ihre Handgelenke los, worauf sie ihre Hände gegen meine Brust drückte und ihren Kopf angelehnt an mich senkte. **„Es... es ist mir egal wer oder was du bist, es ist mir egal wer du mal warst.... ich habe dich so nett behandelt weil.... weil wir Menschen eigentlich alle so sind...... und weil.... egal..... weißt du eigentlich, dass das vorhin mein erster Kuss war?"**

Ich blinzelte verwundert über ihre Antwort. Hatte sie mir überhaupt zugehört was ich zuvor gesagt hatte? Hmm.... plötzlich ging mir ein Licht auf.... sie.... sie war noch Jungfrau, sie hatte noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen. Ich spürte wie mir leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Nicht das es bei mir anders war.... jedoch hatte ich schon Erfahrung damit allerdings wurde ich jedes Mal dazu gezwungen, ich hätte es nicht verhindern können, daher sah ich das eher als eine Folter oder höchstens als Fortpflanzungsakt! Aber jetzt, ich wusste das man so was eigentlich nur aus Liebe oder purer Lust tut, doch Liebe hatte ich verlernt oder eher nie bekommen. Die Röte wich mir allmählich aus dem Gesicht und Chi-Chi blickte nun verlegen zu mir auf, doch bevor sie ihren Mund nochmals zum Sprechen aufmachen konnte küsste ich sie einfach. Ich spürte ihr Erstaunen, doch gleich darauf wie sie den Kuss erwiderte, somit ihre Arme um meinen Hals legte und mich näher zu sich zog. Augenblicke später lies ich mich rücklings in den Sand fallen wobei ich aber den Fall dämpfte indem ich kurz vor dem Aufkommen sachte zu Boden schwebte und du schienst davon nichts zu bemerken. Ich lies langsam von meinem inneren Schutz los und unerwartet wie aus dem Nichts kehrte dieses Gefühl erneut zurück. Es war angenehm und ich würde es nicht mehr loslassen! Zum aller ersten Mal fühlte ich mich vollkommen.

_***_

_Seitdem ich hier bin ist alles anders,_

_ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich einst_ _war._

_Seitdem ich dich kenne,_

_du mich lerntest zu lieben,_

_fühle ich mich eins._

_Immer wenn ich in den Spiegel sah,_

_blitze darin der Tod,_

_ich sah nur die böse_ _Seite,_

_die andere war erlischt._

_Du warst es die mein Herz zum Leben erweckte._

_Du hast mir,_

_einem schwarzen Engel,_

_das Licht zurückgegeben._

_***_

_*** Ihre_ _Sicht***_

Du küsst mich immer noch zärtlich, bis du dich vorsichtig von meinem Lippen löst. Ich blicke dir in die Augen und wie immer erkenne ich soviel darin. Vor wenigen Minuten sagtest du mir noch, dass wenn du auf deinen Verstand hören würdest, mich vergewaltigen würdest. Ich hatte noch nie Angst vor dir aber bei diesem Wort lief mir ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken. Ich hatte deutlich gespürt wie die Angst mich ergriff, doch irgendwie war es komisch. Anfangs war ich nur so nett zu dir weil ich wusste das du der Messias bist, oder wohl eher ich glaubte es, aber nach einer Weile trieb mich etwas anderes an. Ich wollte es erst nicht wahrhaben aber ich fand mich nach einiger Zeit damit ab das ich mich..... in dich verliebt hatte! Es ist seltsam, jede andere Frau hätte sich jetzt schon von dir abgewendet, hätte ihr Vertrauen in dich verloren, doch ich...  Ich kann es nicht erklären, auch wenn ich jetzt weiß wer und was du bist! Ich vertraue dir noch immer und es ist mir wirklich egal was und wer du warst solang ich bei dir sein kann, denn ich liebe dich und sie ist stärker als alles andere!

Ich blicke in deine Augen. Manchmal kommen sie mir so fremd vor. Aber auch wenn sie kalt und leer erscheinen sehe ich immer etwas das mich bezaubert. Schon seitdem ich dich kenne habe ich mich an deinen Augen orientiert. Anfangs sah ich wirklich nur die Leere, Wut und Hass, doch ich spürte das es nicht mir galt. Vereinzelt sah ich auch die Angst in ihnen und zu oft sah ich die Vergangenheit, deine Vergangenheit... man konnte sie regelrecht ablesen. Du musst viel gelitten haben und mir ist jetzt klar das ich recht hatte. Normalerweise heißt es ja das die Augen der Spiegel zur Seele sind.... bei dir konnte ich es nie recht glauben, denn irgendwie konnte ich deine Seele nie erkennen oder war es das was ich immer sah? Die Leere und das Leid? Ich kann es nicht sagen, doch kurz nachdem du auf die Erde kamst sah ich noch etwas anderes in deinen Augen, in deiner Seele.... einen Funken Hoffnung?

Erst jetzt merke ich das wir im Sand liegen. Ich drehe mich langsam von dir, lege mich neben dich und lehne meinen Kopf gegen deine Brust. Dein Affenschwanz hält mich immer noch fest, genau wie deine Arme. Ich spüre deine Hände auf meinem Rücken..... mhh.... wie lange habe ich davon geträumt. Ehrlich gesagt war ich mir nie bewusst darüber ob du das gleiche für mich empfindest wie ich für dich. Deine Augen drückten zwar etwas aus aber ich konnte es nie zuordnen. Ich hab mir ständig darüber Gedanken gemacht was in dir vorging wenn ich mich an dich lehnte oder dich umarmte, denn meistens liest du mich aber zeigtest keine Gegenleistung oder sonstiges. Und dazu sprachst du nie... des öfteren machte mich diese Unklarheit völlig fertig.... ich hab oft deswegen im Stillen geweint.

Ich kann das alles immer noch nicht glauben. Als du mir vorhin so nah warst und auf einmal deine Arme um mich gelegt hast konnte ich nicht anders, ich wollte dir endlich zeigen was ich empfinde und hab dich einfach geküsst. Für einen Moment spürte ich deine Verwirrtheit doch als du den Kuss erwidert hast war mir klar das du das Gleiche fühlen musstest. In diesem Augenblick war ich mir so sicher doch als du dann auf einmal ernst wurdest und ich zum ersten Mal deine Stimme hörte... es ist verrückt.... ehrlich gesagt wundere ich mich darüber das du mich die ganze Zeit ertragen konntest. Im Grunde sind wir uns sehr gleich, und langsam glaube ich schon fast das wir füreinander bestimmt sind..... hmm..... vielleicht ist es ja wirklich so!

Das viele nachdenken an Altes macht mich allmählich müde und inzwischen ist es schon dunkel geworden. Ich weiß nicht mal wie lange wir schon hier nebeneinander liegen, das einzigste was ich spüre ist deine Wärme, sie ist irgendwie beruhigend und langsam fallen mir die Augen zu. Ich spüre nur noch wie du sanft meinen Kopf anhebst, mich zärtlich küsst und flüsterst:

**„O-yasumi.…** **ko-ra!"**

Irgendwie klingen diese Worte so friedsam auch wenn ich nicht weiß was sie bedeuten. Es ist irgendwie verrückt... deine Stimme klingt so vertraut ich hätte nie gedacht das sie so sanft klingen kann... so ruhig... so geheimnisvoll... mhh....

***

_XD Man das ist viel zu lang! ^^°°°° *la la la* Ja, ja ich weiß, jetzt haut mich gleich jeder! ^^°°° So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! *hoff hoff* ^^ Na ja... hmm.. hab ich noch was zu sagen! ^^°°°°_ _XP Im Übrigen *nach oben zeigt* Das Japanische da, das heißt soviel wie: ´´Schlaf gut.... Liebling/Schatz!`` ^^ Wollte ich nur mal erwähnen! Nun bis zum nächsten mal! __^^ _

_Bye Bye_ _Yanni-chan ^^_


	3. Kap 2: Botschaft aus dem Nichts

_Hallo! ^ ^ *winke* _

_Ich kann_ _mich mal wieder nur für eure echt lieben Komments bedanken! An dieser Stelle: DANKE! *verbeug* Ganz unten findet ihr noch meine Dankeschöns/Antworten! ^^ So und was ich mal sagen wollte, was ich hätte vielleicht schon früher hätte tun sollen! *tropf* ^^°°° Wer hier reviewt und seine E-Mail-Adresse hinterläst wird von mir automatisch in meine FF-Leser-Info-Mailliste aufgenommen! ^.^ (XD Tolles Wort!) D.h. ihr werdet wenn's was Neues gibt von mir benachrichtigt! ^^ Wer das nicht möchte, einfach sagen! ^-^ Sonst... öhm.. wollte ich jedenfalls mal erwähnen! ^o^ Zum Kappie, verzeiht wenn es so abrupt anfängt, ging_ _nicht anders! ^^°°°°°_

_Jetzt wünsche ich nur noch viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^^ Freu mich auf eure Komments! ^^_

**Kapitel 2 –** **Botschaft****aus dem Nichts**

_*Rückblick*****_

_Das viele nachdenken an Altes macht mich allmählich müde und inzwischen ist es schon dunkel geworden. Ich weiß nicht mal wie lange wir schon hier nebeneinander_ _liegen, das einzigste was ich spüre ist deine Wärme, sie ist irgendwie beruhigend und langsam fallen mir die Augen zu. Ich spüre nur noch wie du sanft meinen Kopf anhebst, mich zärtlich küsst und flüsterst:_

**_„O-yasumi.…_**_ **ko-ra!"**_

_Irgendwie klingen diese Worte so friedsam auch wenn ich nicht weiß was sie bedeuten. Es ist irgendwie verrückt... deine Stimme klingt so vertraut ich hätte nie gedacht das sie so sanft klingen kann... so ruhig... so geheimnisvoll... mhh...._

_*Rückblick ende*_

**„Sie ist** **eingeschlafen."** Flüstere ich lächelnd. Wahrscheinlich hat sie gar nicht verstanden was ich sagte aber sie hat gelächelt so als ob sie die Bedeutung gekannt hat. 

Ich hebe sie vorsichtig hoch, sie schmiegt sich an mich. Es ist schon so lange her seitdem ich das letzte Mal so glücklich war, seitdem ich gelächelt habe. Ich kann mich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern. Meine Vergangenheit war bis jetzt einfach nur sinnlos ich hab unwillkürlich, auf Befehl getötet, sämtliche Planeten zerstört.... unschuldige Wesen ins Jenseits geschickt... Umso länger ich darüber nachdenke verspüre ich Schuld..... Ich spüre wie sich in meinen Augen Tränen sammeln, doch ich unterdrücke sie. Nur eine einzige rinnt unbemerkt meine Wange hinab, ich will nicht weinen......

Langsam wird mir klar das ich, ein schwarzer Engel, dich nicht verdient habe. Ich hab zuviel Leid verursacht, du verdienst einen Besseren...... doch....... es ist schon längst zu spät..... ich hab endlich meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen... ich will dich nicht mehr hergeben, denn jetzt weiß ich das dieses Gefühl was ich die ganze Zeit über verspürte, Liebe war.

Zögernd blicke ich von dir auf, die ruhig in meinen Armen schläft, in den Himmel. Ich sehe den inzwischen aufgegangenen Mond, es ist Vollmond. Umso länger ich in ihn blicke kocht das Blut in mir..... ich spüre wie mein Körper anfängt auf die Strahlung zu reagieren. Mein Herz schlägt automatisch immer schneller, wie mein Atem. Meine Muskeln spannen sich an doch meine Augen sind immer noch so schwarz wie vorher, dennoch glänzen diese rötlich..... ich unterdrücke mein wahres Ich, das Monster in mir. Normalerweise würde ich mich jetzt in einen Oozaru verwandeln doch seitdem ich 8 war kann ich es kontrollieren, dank meinem Vater der mich einem speziellen Training unterzog hat. Er hat es mich gelehrt und das hat mir unglaubliche Vorteile verschafft und somit bin ich einer der wenigen die sich den Vollmond auch so ansehen können.

Langsam senke ich meinen Kopf und betrachte dich. Zum Glück kennst du mein wahres Ich nicht, doch irgendwann muss ich es dir sagen. Irgendwie verspüre ich bei diesem Gedanken Angst, wahrscheinlich weil ich mir einbilde das du mich dann nicht mehr akzeptierst aber das wäre kein Wunder, doch ich hoffe es ist dir egal.

Noch unsicher sehe ich erneut zum Mond auf und plötzlich kann ich wieder diese Melodie hören. Minutenlang höre ich nur zu bis ich leise mitsumme. Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran. Diese Melodie ist das Einzigste was mich an sie erinnert.... an meine Mutter. Sie hat es mir jeden Abend zum Einschlafen vorgesummt. Mich wundert es das ich mich daran noch erinnere.... nach so langer Zeit. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr wie sie aussah ich kann mich nur noch an ihre Stimme und diese Melodie erinnern. Wie komme ich ausgerechnet jetzt darauf? Liegt es an Chi-Chi?... Es ist verrückt.... sie ist schon so lange tot.

Zögernd wende ich mich erneut Chi-Chi zu, sie schläft immer noch. Lächelnd laufe ich zurück zum Haus, dort angekommen trete ich mit dem Fuß vorsichtig die Tür auf und platziere Chi-Chi achtsam auf dem Bett, in der Hoffnung sie nicht zu wecken. Sie merkt nichts davon und dreht mir den Rücken zu. Ich ziehe nur etwas überrascht eine Augenbraue  hoch, lege mich dann neben sie. Für einige Minuten blicke ich noch nachdenklich an die Decke, schließe dann aber doch meine Augen und lasse den Schlaf über mich kommen.

_*** Am nächsten Morgen ***_

Beharrlich schlich sich die Sonne über den Horizont, wobei sich das Meer von glutrot bis allmählich orange-gelb verfärbte. Chi-Chi lag noch ruhig schlafend im Bett, bis ihr das helle Sonnenlicht ins Gesicht schien und sie etwas missmutig die Augen zudrückte. Nachdem sie sich einige Male hin und her wälzte, somit versuchte weiterzuschlafen, was aber nicht klappte, rappelte sie sich augenreibend auf. Mit einem müden Blick sah sie sich im Zimmer um doch Goku schien nicht da zu sein. Erst jetzt stellte sie fest das sie sich im Haus befand, obwohl sie gestern am Strand waren. Leicht konfus und überlegend, wie sie hierher gekommen war, richtete sie sich auf. Da sie ja ihre Kleider noch anhatte musste sie sich nicht viel Mühe machen sondern zog sie etwas zurecht und brachte danach ihre Haare in Ordnung. Langsam wach werdend schnappte sie sich einen Apfel und schlenderte nach draußen.

Goku indessen war schon früh aufgewacht und hatte sich in der Zeit, in der Chi-Chi noch geschlafen hatte Gedanken über das gestrige Geschehen gemacht und wie es nun weitergehen sollte, denn immer schneller lief seine Frist ab.

Chi-Chi war bereits schon einige Zeit unterwegs auf der Suche nach Goku, den sie in der Nähe von der zerstörten Klippe fand. Er hatte die Raumkapsel hervorgeholt und saß darin. Vor ihm flackerte etwas. Neugierig nähert sie sich, bis Goku sie bemerkte und genau in dem Moment aufsah, indem die Übertragung abbrach. Nachdenklich senkte er seinen Kopf wieder und lehnte sich in den Sitz zurück. Chi-Chi blinzelte ihn unsicher an.

**„Was ist denn Goku?** **Was machst du hier so allein? Hm..?"** Fragte sie vorsichtig. 

Er blickte zögernd zu ihr hoch, zeigte darauf ohne etwas zu sagen auf die Schaltfläche. Sie blinzelte etwas konfus da sie nicht verstand was er wollte. Er drückte einen Knopf und sogleich bildete sich ein kleines Hologramm. Man konnte eine Gestalt erkennen, aber sehr undeutlich.

**„Das ist die Übertragung meiner Mission hier auf der Erde.** **Ich hab es für dich in deine Sprache umgewandelt."** Meinte Goku ruhig aber mit einem irgendwie trostlosen Ton.

Etwas besorgt konzentrierte sie sich auf das Hologramm und langsam aber sicher wurde die Gestalt immer deutlicher. Es flackerte und eine raue, tiefe männliche Stimme ertönte.

_#Kakarotto, ich habe eine Mission für dich!_ _Der König will das du gleich dorthin fliegst ohne vorher nach Vegeta-sei zurückzukehren!#_

Erst jetzt wurde die Gestalt sichtbar und ein Mann, der wie Goku aussah, erschien aus der Dunkelheit enthüllt. Chi-Chi zuckte leicht zurück und blinzelte Goku verblüfft an doch bevor sie fragen konnte bekam sie Antwort.

**„Das ist mein** **Vater,........ Bardock....."**

Blinzelnd sah sie vom einen zum anderen, entschied sich aber dafür nichts dazu zu sagen, sondern hörte der Übertragung zu in der nun Gokus Antwort auf den Befehl kam.

_#* Mhhh....Wohin geht's und was soll ich machen?"_ _Hörte man ihn in einem etwas genervten Ton sagen.*#_

_#Der Planet wohin du sollst heißt Chikyuu, ich gebe dir die Koordinaten durch. Die Wesen dort sind uns sehr ähnlich, das kannst du dir wenn du etwas Spaß haben willst ja zu nutzen machen! Sonst lautet dein Auftrag wie immer! Räume den Planeten leer!!! Ich überlasse dir wie du das anstellen willst, jedenfalls will König Vegeta den Planeten leer haben um ihn wie immer an den meistbietenden zu verkaufen! Mhh....  nach meinen Berechnungen wirst du etwa einen Monat brauchen um dahin zu kommen. Und noch was, du hast dieses Mal alle Zeit der Welt, genau 2 Jahre,_ _siehe es als kleines Geschenk unseres Herrschers an, er gönnt dir einen kleinen Urlaub.#_

Das Hologramm flackert und der Kontakt brach allmählich zusammen, die Übersetzung hob sich auf, doch die Gestalt sprach noch einige Worte, die Chi-Chi nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Sie sah Goku konfus an, der inzwischen seinen Kopf in seine Hände gelegt hatte und vertieft auf den Boden blickte. Sie verstand nicht recht wieso er ihr das gezeigt hatte, worauf sie sich vorsichtig neben ihn kniete, dabei sanft seinen Kopf anhob und ihn anlächelte. Er lächelte zaghaft zurück und in diesem Moment verspürte er den Drang sie zu küssen. Augenblicke später sahen sie sich immer noch an, doch ihre Gesichter hatten sich genähert und genau in dem Moment, indem sie sich küssen wollten leuchtete am Pult ein Licht auf und ein Hologramm erschien vor ihnen. Goku wand sich ruckartig um und auch Chi-Chi sah verwundert auf.

**„Ehm.. ist das jetzt noch mal.... das gleiche wie eben???..** **Oder.....?"** Fragte sie etwas verwirrt.

Er blickte sie an und zurück auf das undeutliche Hologramm, er versuchte verzweifelt die richtige Frequenz zu finden und den Übersetzter wieder in Gang zu bekommen.

**„Nein das ist sozusagen live,** **ich muss nur die richtige Frequenz finden!"**

Genau im Moment als er es aussprach, hatte er sie und das Bild wurde klar.

Das Hologramm war zwar klar aber die Person wurde von der Dunkelheit eingehüllt, man konnte ihr Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen. So schien es zumindest für Chi-Chi, doch Goku  hatte längst erkannt wer in der anderen Leitung war. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen  und lehnte sich zurück! Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen sprach er ein Wort aus, das Chi-Chi nicht verstand:

**„Otou-san....."**

Die Gestalt lachte leise worauf Licht ansprang und die Person nun sichtbar wurde. Chi-Chi blinzelte etwas verwundert und reimte sich zusammen was Goku gerade gesagt hatte. Bardock lächelte seinem jüngsten Sohn entgegen und begrüßte ihn:

**_#„Konnichi-wa_**_ **Kakarotto!"#**_

Goku zog eine Augenbraue hoch und öffnete seine Augen, worauf er einen Knopf auf dem Pult drückte um für Chi-Chi die weitere Unterhaltung verständlich zu machen. Sie blinzelte immer noch etwas hilflos lehnte sich dann aber an die Kapsel um zuzuhören und nicht zu stören. 

**„Konnichi-wa** **Tou-san!"** Grüßte Goku zurück.

**_#„Wie ich sehe existiert der Planet noch.._** **_und.. seine Bewohner!"#_** Dabei schweiften Bardocks Blicke zu Chi-Chi.

An Gokus Gesichtsausdruck merkte man, dass er unsicher war was er antworten soll, doch er unterdrückte dies und schwieg.

**_#„Ich hab gewusst das du den Planeten nicht zerstörst, darauf hab ich gebaut!"#_** Erwiderte Bardock auf das Schweigen seines Sohnes.

Nun blickten beide, Chi-Chi und Goku, Bardock etwas verblüfft an.

**„Was soll das!?!?..** **Wie meinst du das?"** Fragte Goku etwas verwirrt.

Bardock lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sitz. **_#„Kakarotto..... ich hab dich nicht umsonst genau auf diesen Planeten geschickt ",_** Goku blinzelte irritiert und schon Schlimmes ahnend**_," Hör mir genau zu!" _**Kurze Stille trat ein und Bardock tippte auf dem Pult vor sich etwas ein bevor er erneut sprach. **_„Hhmmm..._** **_du kannst mich doch orten oder?"#_**

Goku blickte aufs Pult und drückte auf verschiedene Knöpfe worauf das Hologramm kurz verschwand und sich gegen eine Art Weltraumkarte ersetzte. Goku tippte etwas ein und die Karte zoomte auf ein gewisses Feld heran. Zwei Punkte fingen an in der unmittelbarer Nähe der Erde zu leuchten. Er schaltete die Karte weg, so das Bardocks Hologramm wieder sichtbar wurde. Goku zog nicht aufblickend die Augenbrauen hoch und antwortete:

**„Ja kann ich! Ihr seid auf dem Kurs hierher!** **Wer ist noch bei dir?"**

**_#„Tarles! Aber er ist noch nicht wach!_** **_Jetzt hör mir zu! Du fragst dich sicherlich schon die ganze Zeit was das hier wird und wieso wir auf die Erde kommen."#_**

**„Ja** **allerdings!" **Kam kalt von ihm zurück.

**_#„Wir haben ein kleines ... hm... wohl eher großes Problem aber das kann ich dir jetzt nicht_ _erklären sonst fliegen wir zwei hier auf und alles war umsonst! Bitte vertrau mir einfach! In etwa einem Monat kommen wir auf der Erde an."#_**

Goku sah sichtlich verwirrt auf und nickte einfach nur.

**#„Vertrau mir, bitte....** **ich werde dir alles erklären wenn wir angekommen sind! Mh..... ich muss aus der Leitung... Leb wohl!"# **Dabei machte er noch eine Handbewegung und gleich darauf brach die Verbindung zusammen. Kakarott blickte noch verstört ins Leere, die Anspannung löste sich langsam und er lies sich zurück in den Sitze fallen. Noch betäubt von alldem senkte er seinen Kopf, so dass seine Augen sich in die Dunkelheit tauchten. Chi-Chi blickte ihn besorgt an, sie spürte das ihn irgendetwas an der Sache belastete aber sie wollte gar nicht erst nachfragen was es war, sondern beugte sich zu ihm runter und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, worauf sie vorsichtig seine Hand nahm und ihn dazu brachte aufzustehen.

**„Komm wir** **gehen!"** Flüsterte sie ihm entgegen.

Er gab keine Antwort sondern folgte ihr mit gesenktem Kopf. Einige Meter entfernt von der Kapsel blieb er stehen. Chi-Chi sah ihn etwas verwirrt an und wollte etwas sagen, doch dann lies er ihre Hand los, wand sich der Kapsel zu und richtete seine Handfläche auf sie. Eine kleine Lichtkugel begann sich vor seiner Handfläche zu sammeln, zitternd hielt er die Kugel. Chi-Chi blinzelte ungläubig, denn so etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen, nur davon gehört. Sie wusste was er getan hatte aber sie war verblüfft das er es beherrschte. Er inzwischen schlug sich mit einem Gedanken herum, welchen er schon bei der Ankunft hatte, doch jetzt würde er es zu gern tun, die Kapsel zerstören! Aber was würde es bringen!?! Wahrscheinlich nichts! Vor Wut immer noch zitternd griff er die Lichtkugel und zerdrückte sie in seiner Hand. Darauf zog er die Fernbedienung vor und betätigte die Maschine wieder in Tarnmodus überzuspringen. 

Chi-Chi stand ziemlich besorgt neben ihm und als er sich langsam abwenden wollte um diesen Ort zu verlassen ergriff sie seine Hand. Langsam erhob er seinen Kopf und sah sie an, sie blickte mit einem sehr besorgten Blick zurück, dann wendete sie seine Hand, so dass der Handrücken nach unten zeigte. Zögernd betrachtete sie seine Handfläche, in diese hatten sich von der Zerstörung der Energiekugel kleine blutige Risse gezogen. 

Erneut blickte sie zu ihm hoch und lächelte milde, worauf sie ihn liebvoll umarmte. Er widersetzte sich nicht dagegen, doch blickte immer noch nachdenklich, mit halb geschlossenen Augen zu Boden. Vertieft in Gedanken an die Vergangenheit verlies er für Minuten diese Welt. Die Leere macht sich wieder in ihm breit und die Erinnerungen quälten ihn. Wut, Hass, Schuld aber auch die Trauer wiederspiegelte sich in seinem Inneren. Seit damals, seitdem dieser...... "Unfall".... geschehen war, hatte er sich geschworen niemals mehr jemandem zu vertrauen..... nur sich selbst! Dennoch vor ihr enthüllte er, was seine Seele abgestoßen hatte!

Von seinem Schmerz geleitet zitterte sein Körper unbeabsichtigt. Zum ersten Mal lies er es nach außen dringen, zum ersten Mal seit der Zeit hatte er wieder gelernt zu vertrauen und genau deswegen wollte er es vor Chi-Chi nicht länger innehalten und lies sich langsam in ihre Arme fallen. Er drückte sie fest an sich, sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Schulter und ihren Haaren vergrabend. Sie spürte seinen Druck auf ihrem Rücken und musste schmunzeln. Hatte er endlich das Vertrauen in sie gefunden, wie sie in ihn? Sie merkte nicht wie in seinen Augen einige Tränen glitzerten. Er lies es endlich sein seinen Schmerz zu unterdrücken und weinte leise, bis eine leichte Brise aufkam die seine Tränen hinfort trug......

_Da sind wir auch schon am Ende! ^^ Hoffe es hat euch_ _gefallen und VIELEN DANK fürs lesen! ^^ *alle mal knuddelt*_

**_Dankeschöns / Antworten von K.1_**

**_Anonym: _**_^.^ Freut mich wirklich das dir meine FF gefällt, trotz das du G/CC nicht magst! ^^ *freu* *gg* HE he he... ach mit Worten wechseln hab ich's nicht so, aber das kommt noch! *g* Danke für das Lob und die Reviews! ^^_

**_Jenny_**_: *smile* Danke fürs Lob und Reviews! ^^ *mehr gar nicht sagen kann oder?* XD_

**_Serina: _**_^^Thanks für den Review! ^^ Ach ich hab nur immer etwas das Problem, dass ich ziemlich lang schreibe, wo man immer so schön schlecht aufhören kann! XD_

**_Liesel:_**_ Erstmal danke für den Review und das dir meine FF gefällt! ^o^ Hiermit_ _hab ich dann mal auch deine Bitte erhört! __^^_

_Bye Bye Yanni-chan ^^_


	4. Kap 3: Worte sind nur Worte, doch

_*winke* Da bin ich endlich_ _mal wieder! ^.^ Hab im Moment leider wenig Zeit! ^^°°°°° Aber egal, hier ein neues Kapitel für euch! ^^ Hm.. hm.. hm.. *grübel*... wollte ich noch was sagen! ^^°°°°°°° AHHHHH ja ... DANKE für eure Kommentare! ^^ *sich immer riesig freut* _

_Also noch viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^.^_

**Kapitel 3 – Worte sind nur Worte, ****doch aus dem Herzen zitiert kann man anderen Flügel schenken**

**_***Rückblick***_**

_Von seinem Schmerz geleitet begann_ _sein Körper unwillkürlich an zu zittern, zum ersten Mal lies er es nach außen dringen, zum ersten Mal seit der Zeit hatte er wieder gelernt zu vertrauen und genau deswegen wollte er es vor Chi-Chi nicht länger innehalten und lies sich langsam in ihre Arme fallen. Er drückte sie fest an sich, sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Schulter und ihren Haaren vergrabend. Sie spürte seinen Druck auf ihrem Rücken und musste schmunzeln. Hatte er endlich das Vertrauen in sie gefunden, wie sie in ihn? Sie merkte nicht wie in seinen Augen einige Tränen glitzerten. Zum ersten Mal lies er es sein seinen Schmerz zu unterdrücken und weinte leise, bis eine leichte Brise aufkam die seine Tränen hinfort trug......_

**_***Rückblick_ _ende***_**

_***_

_Im Moment fühle ich mich wie ein Blatt im Wind,_

_das nicht weiß wohin sein Weg es führt._

_Ich finde mich dort wo ich nie glaubte zu sein,_

_nachdenkend über dich und mich._

_Wie soll ich es erklären wenn ich nicht weiß wie._

_Was soll ich nur tun, denn soviel hat sich verändert._

_Nichts was ich je gekannt habe hat mich so fühlen lassen,_

_Nichts was ich je gesehen habe hat mich dazu gebracht zu bleiben._

_Aber hier bin ich - bereit für dich,_

_Ich habe noch nie so etwas starkes verspürt,_

_Es ist wie nichts das ich je gekannt habe!_

_Du bist die Einzigste die ich brauche._

_Du bist die Eine die mir einen Grund gibt zu glauben._

_Ich folgte einem Stern, der mich zu dir führte._

_Es fühlt sich so stark an - das kann nicht falsch sein._

_Es ist wie nichts das ich je gekannt habe!_

_***_

Sie standen noch lange sich umarmend im wiegenden Wind. Seine Tränen waren versiegt, doch der Schmerz ruhte noch tief in ihm. Chi-Chi löste sich vorsichtig von seiner Umarmung um ihn anzusehen. Einige Sekunden blickte sie ihm in die Augen, in denen sie mal wieder so viel erkennen konnte. Mit einem reizenden Lächeln gab sie ihm zärtlich einen Kuss!

**„Was ist gehen wir noch** **etwas an den Strand?"** Fragte Chi-Chi freudig.

Goku sah sie sehr erstaunt an, verstand dann aber warum sie fragte und antwortete: **„Wieso** **nicht!"**

Und bevor er sich versah zerrte sie ihn regelrecht hinter sich her, und somit rannten sie gemeinsam zum Strand bis Chi-Chi direkt vor dem Wasser stoppte. Langsam sah sie in den Himmel und lies sich dann absichtshalber nach hinten fallen, so dass er sie auffangen musste, was er tat. Sie grinste ihn frech an, worauf er sie nun völlig vom Boden anhob. Er hatte längst verstanden warum sie das tat, nämlich nur um ihn abzulenken und irgendwie fühle es sich für ihn gut an, schon allein zu wissen das ihr etwas an seinem Wohlbefinden lag. Lächelnd legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und blicke wieder in den Himmel.

**„Mhhh.....** **weißt du was ich mal gerne tun würde, was ich mir schon immer gewünscht habe zu können?"**

Goku sah sie lächelnd an: **„Was** **den?"**

**„Zu fliegen.... ehm.....** **also ich meine jetzt so wie schweben aus eigener Kraft!"**

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste: **„Das nennen wir,** **mein Volk, ´´****Bukujitsu``!****"**

Sie blinzelte ihn verwirrt an: **„****Wie meinst du das?** **Das hört sich jetzt fast so an wie eine Technik oder Ähnliches!****"**

Etwas zögernd setze er sie ab und wand sich dem Meer zu. **„Das ist es auch! Es ist eines der wichtigsten Elemente** **im Kampf!"** Antwortete er ihr ruhig.

Sie blinzelte ein wenig fragend, ging dann aber auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn von hinten: **„Bringst du es mir** **bei?"**

Grinsend wendete er sich in ihrem Armen um und sah sie an. Sie lächelte augenblinzelnd zurück: **„Biiiiiiitttttttttttttteeeeeeee Goku-chan!!!!!"**

**„Ich... ich kann's** **versuchen!"** Gab er ihr etwas vorsichtig zur Antwort.

Sie lachte und vor Freude küsste sie ihn. Etwas überrascht blicke er in ihr Gesicht aber hatte sich inzwischen schon daran gewöhnt das sie manchmal etwas stürmisch oder auch übermütig war! Noch etwas zögern lehnte er sich in den Kuss und lies seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber frei!

**„Mhh....Chi-Chi?"**

**"Ja!** **Was den?"**

Er sah in ihre Augen, war noch am überlegen ob er das was er dachte sagen soll oder nicht! Sein Verstand sagte nein doch sein Herz ja! Genau in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst wenn sein Verstand jemals die übermacht bekommen sollte wäre es aus! Er würde es nie schaffen allein mit seinem Herzen zu handeln, zu denken! Doch nun wusste er auch woher die Kraft kam das er in der Lage war doch so zu handeln, nämlich von Ihr, von ihrer Liebe! Noch immer in ihre Augen blickend startete er den Versuch das zu sagen was sein Herz wollte....

**„Mhh.......** **Ai-shiteru!" **

Chi-Chi lächelte, sie verstand seine Sprache nicht... aber seine Augen verrieten ihr die Bedeutung! Sie lächelte und langsam sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen, ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie in diesem Moment doch irgendwie vermochte sie nichts sagen zu können! In ihren Ohren hallte dieses Wort in seiner so eben sanften Stimme. Goku lächelte nur und spürte wie sich in seine Wangen langsam die Röte schlich! Er lehnte sich nach vorne und flüsterte die Worte ein zweites Mal, aber diesmal in ihrer Sprache....

**„Ich liebe** **dich....."**

Für sie fühlte es sich wie eine Erlösung an, denn sie hatte so lange darauf gewartet bis er diese Worte aussprach! Sie stand einfach regungslos da, ihren Kopf anlehnend an seinen. Sein Atem berührte ihre Haut, sie spürte wie er sie unglaublich zärtlich in seine Arme nahm! Für sie war das einfach unglaublich! Immer wieder hörte sie seine Stimme, immer wieder wie er den Satz sagte! Sie konnte es irgendwie noch nicht fassen........ aber so langsam nahm sie es wahr. Er hatte nicht gelogen...... Sie lächelte und ihre Tränen fielen zu Boden! Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so wohl gefühlt! Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar das sie ohne ihn nicht mehr leben konnte! Schläfrig und noch leicht abwesend lehnte sie sich an seine Brust!

Er dagegen hatte nicht bemerkt wie sehr er sie damit in Gedanken gefesselt hatte! Für ihn war es jetzt nur wichtig das sie bei ihm war, dass er es geschafft hatte es ihr zu sagen und sie ihn deswegen nicht auslachte! Er hatte schon so oft die Enttäuschung verspürt, den Schmerz das man ihn nicht verstand! Ausgenutzt zu werden war für ihn damals schon fast Alltag und es fühlte sich gut an das es endlich wieder jemanden gab der ihn ernst nahm, dem er vertraute!

Beide ließen sich langsam auf die Knie sinken, worauf sie sich zögernd von ihm löste. Verlegen, mit Freudentränen in den Augen blickte sie zu ihm hoch.

**„Ich..... ich.... habe noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt....** **wie...", **sie stoppte und blickte kurz zu Boden dann wieder hoch zu ihm, in seine Augen, **„... wie.. Dich!!! Mir kommt es so vor als hätte ich dich schon immer gekannt...... als.. hätte ich mein Leben lang nur auf dich gewartet!... Vielleicht.... war es Schicksal das dies alles passiert! Bitte verlass mich nicht..... wenn dein** **Vater kommt.....!!!"**

Niemals hätte er erwartete. dass sie so an ihm hang, dass sie ihn so sehr liebte und es ihr genauso ging wie ihm! Seine Augen glänzten geheimnisvoll und bevor sie sich versah hatte er sie sanft mit einem Ruck in den Sand befördert, so dass sie auf dem Rücken lag! Er lehnte sich über sie und zum ersten Mal lächelte er so milde wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte.

**„Ich verlasse dich nicht... niemals.. und nicht für meinen Vater! Er kann alles von mir verlangen.... aber ich würde dich niemals hier allein zurücklassen!"**

Ihr hatte es regelrecht die Sprache verschlagen und er lies ihr auch keine Zeit sie wiederzufinden, denn er küsste sie! Chi-Chi lies sich auf ihn ein, schloss ihre Augen und genoss es. Zögernd schob er seine Zunge in ihren Mund, tastete sich vorsichtig voran. Sie spürte es, doch lies ihn es tun, aber in ihrem Inneren setzte sich gemächlich eine Hemmung ein. Angst vor dem Ungewissen staute sich in ihr auf und er spürte sie! Den Kuss lösend liebkoste er ihre Wange und tastete sich mit den Lippen zu ihrem Hals, doch dann stoppte er. Sie zitterte und ihre Wangen hatten sich rötlich verfärbt, die Angst breitete sich in ihr aus! Er spürte diese, wobei es ihm nicht anders erging. Sein Körper wehrte sich gegen seinen Willen. Selbst zitternd stütze er sich auf, musterte ihr Gesicht, worauf er vorsichtig ihren Kopf zu sich drehte und sie reagierend darauf ihre Augen öffnete. Einige Minuten geschah nichts, sie blickten sich nur an und schwiegen, bis Goku die unerträgliche Stille brach.

**„Ich würde dir so gerne mehr geben als nur endende Küsse...... aber.. ich kann nicht..... und ich weiß das du es auch nicht kannst.....** **jetzt noch nicht....."**

Tränen füllten ihre Augen, vernebelten ihr die Sicht und plötzlich sah sie ihn nicht mehr! Erschrocken schnellte sie hoch und sah sich um. Er war weg! Nervös und ängstlich suchte sie mit ihre Augen nach ihm, aber nirgends war er zu entdecken. Sie lies ihren Kopf sinken und flüsterte:

**„Wo bist du.......** **wo bist du Goku?"**

Plötzlich spürte sie seine Anwesenheit, wendete sich ruckartig um und da stand er sanft lächelnd. Ihre Mine erhellte sich zu einem glücklichen Ausdruck, worauf sie zu ihm rannte und sich in seine Arme warf! Er fing sie ohne Mühe auf.

**„Wo warst du? Wo bist du so plötzlich hin verschwunden? Ich hatte Angst!!!"**

**„Tut mir leid wenn ich dir Angst eingejagt habe! Das wollte ich nicht! Und ich habe nur etwas** **geholt...."**

Sie blinzelte ihn fragend an und er öffnete darauf seine Hand. Vorsichtig hob er etwas aus ihr hoch, es glitzerte, widerspiegelte sich in ihren Augen. Es war eine Kette an der ein Mondförmiger Anhänger befestigt war, der ruhig im Wind hin und her pendelte. Das Licht brachte das Schmuckstück zum glänzen. Goku sah von der Kette auf in ihre Augen, dann öffnete er die Kette und legte sie vorsichtig um Chi-Chis Hals. Chi-Chi blinzelte etwas verwirrt und fragend, worauf sie aber vorsichtig den Anhänger in die Hand nahm und ihn genauer betrachtete. Auf der Rückseite waren einige ihr unbekannte Zeichen eingraviert. Fragend sah sie zu ihm auf.

**„Ist** **das wirklich für mich?"**

Zur Seite blickend antwortete er ihr ruhig: **„Ja ich schenke es** **dir!"**

Sie musterte ihn und sah wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten, er zitterte, doch sie verstand nicht was in ihm vorging, aber sie wollte ihm helfen! Schüchtern nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, wendete es zu sich, so dass er sie ansehen musste.

**„Wieso? Für was hab ich das verdient? Ich weiß....** **nein ich spüre das dir diese Kette viel bedeutet!"**

Seine Lider schloss er langsam um seine Augen zu schützen. **„Wieso?.... Weil .. weil.... ich einfach will das du sie trägst...... und.. damit..... du mich nicht vergisst!"** Sprach er in einem unglaublich ruhigem Ton.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz bei diesem Satz. **„Was.....was meinst du damit? ............ du….. du hast mir doch versprochen das du mich niemals allein läst!"** Fragte sie schon leicht panisch, doch er antwortete nur im selben Tonfall wie zuvor.

**„Das werde ich auch nicht! Aber der Tod.... läst nicht auf sich warten! Und ich will das du mich nicht vergisst wenn ich vielleicht gehen muss!"**

Ohne noch etwas sagen zu können fing sie an zu weinen und klammerte sich an ihn. In diesem Moment wurde ihr erst klar, dass er mehr wusste als sie und so sehr sie ihn liebte, sie noch soviel nicht von ihm wusste. Minutenlang trug der Wind ihre Tränen mit sich, bis sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaut ihn an, worauf er traurig zurückblickte. 

**„Ich weiß du willst nicht drüber reden und ich akzeptiere es! Aber ich würde gerne wissen was auf dem Anhänger** **steht!"**

Er lächelte nur milde. **„Die Symbole drauf bedeuten übersetzt etwa** **_´´Der Mond wird deine Seele schützen``_!" **Dabei blickte er ins Licht der Mittagssonne und wieder zurück zu ihr.

**„Wunderschön!....** **Hmmm...... aber woher hast du das jetzt auf einmal her, es stammt doch bestimmt von deinem Planeten oder?"** Fragte sie weiter.

Er schloss seine Augen: **„Ja das stimmt....... die Kette wurde spezialangefertigt..... es gibt sie nur einmal... sie ist einzigartig.... wie du!"**

Chi-Chi wurde dabei rot aber irgendwie konnte sie es nicht lassen weiterzufragen, denn sie spürte das sich mehr dahinter verbergen musste und sie wollte es wissen auch wenn sie noch so eben sagte, dass sie es akzeptiert wenn er nicht drüber reden will! Er doch schien in ihren Augen es gelassen zu nehmen, dennoch der monotone Ton in seiner Stimme war ihr irgendwie unheimlich. Sie merkte, erstmals wie trainiert er darauf war seine Stimme ohne jegliche Emotionen klingen zu lassen, doch sie fragte weiter.

**„Für....** **für wenn wurde sie den angefertigt?"**

_*la la la* XD Na habt ihr es erkannt ganz oben!?!? ^^° Also den „Gedichttext"! Kennt bestimmt jeder von euch! ^^° Diesmal muss ich sagen das, es nicht von mir stammt, ich habs mir nur übersetzt und so verändert das es passt! ^^ Na? Hehe... es ist von dem Film ´´Spirit``, also von einem der Lieder, die Bryan Adams dazu singt! ^^°°°°° XP Wollte_ _ich jedenfalls sagen, nicht das da Missverständnisse auftreten! ^^ Ja dann sag ich jetzt nur noch DANKE fürs lesen und bis zum nächsten mal! __^.^ Bye Bye Yanni-chan ^o^v_

**_Dankeschöns /_** **_Antworten von K.2_**

**_Cosma: _**_^^ Vielen Dank fürs Komment! ^.^ Na und mit dem „bald" das hab ich wohl etwas verpeilt! XD_

**_Anonym:_**_ Erstmal wieder danke fürs Komment! Das dauert leider noch ein Weilchen bis Bardock auftaucht und was er zu berichten hat, darüber schweige ich still! ^-^_


	5. Kap 4: Die Vergangenheit holt dich immer...

_*winke* Da bin ich endlich_ _mal wieder! ^.^° Ja, ich weiß hat lange gedauert! Jedenfalls hier habt ihr ein neues Kapitel! ^^ _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich bitte um Reviews! ^.^ *ganz lieb guckt*_

**Kapitel 4 – Die Vergangenheit holt dich immer wieder ein, wenn deine Seele sie nicht ertragen kann!**

_***Rückblick***_

_Er schloss seine Augen: **„Ja das stimmt....... die Kette wurde spezialangefertigt..... es gibt sie nur einmal... sie ist einzigartig.... wie du!"]**_

_Chi-Chi wurde dabei rot aber irgendwie konnte sie es nicht lassen weiterzufragen, denn sie spürte das sich mehr dahinter verbergen musste und sie wollte es wissen auch wenn sie noch so eben sagte, dass sie es akzeptiert wenn er nicht drüber reden will! Er doch schien in ihren Augen es gelassen zu nehmen, dennoch der monotone Ton in seiner Stimme war ihr irgendwie unheimlich. Sie merkte, erstmals wie trainiert er darauf war seine Stimme ohne jegliche Emotionen klingen zu lassen. Doch sie fragte weiter._

**_„Für...._**_ **für wenn wurde sie den angefertigt?"**_

_***Rückblick_ _ende***_

Er zögerte und senkte seinen Kopf tiefer. Mit emotionslosen Augen zu Boden schauend antwortete er ihr.

**„Für.... meine........** **Mutter!!"**

Erst jetzt begriff Chi-Chi was los war! Sie wusste nicht was passiert war, was in seiner Vergangenheit passiert war doch sie sah, dass er darunter litt! Die Kette musste ihm viel bedeuten wenn sie seiner Mutter gehört hatte. Aber wieso gab er sie dann ihr? Wieso? War sie ihm auch so wichtig! Deswegen, oder steckte dahinter ein anderer Grund? Sie wusste das sie ihn nur fragen musste, doch die Angst ihn zu verletzen staute sich in ihr auf! Sie wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Schaden zufügen, denn so langsam begriff sie, dass dieses Verhalten eine Abwehrreaktion war! Er will sich damit einfach nur schützen! Doch vor was? Vor seiner inneren Angst? Oder vor seiner Vergangenheit? Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie wollte ihm auf jeden Fall helfen und vielleicht war die Aussprache eine Hilfe! Es war zumindest einen Versuch wert! Vorsichtig drückte sie seinen Kopf mit zwei Fingern hoch, so dass er sie ansah!

**„Ich weiß du hast Angst,  auch wenn mir nicht klar ist wovor!** **Und ich weiß wie gut es tun kann mit jemandem darüber zu reden! Ich hör dir gern zu!"** Meinte sie in einem ernsten Ton.

Er war überrascht, doch äußerlich lies er es sich nicht anmerken und seine Mine blieb kalt! Aber es verwunderte ihn, dass sie ihm so ein Angebot machte! Trotz des Gutgemeinten wollte er sie damit nicht belasten, egal wie sehr es ihm selbst wehtat! Zögernd wand er seinen Blick ab, dann wieder zurück zu ihr.

**„Danke für das Angebot..... aber.... ich will dich damit nicht belasten! Es würde dir nur schaden und das will ich nicht!" **Antwortete er in einem kalten Ton.

Chi-Chi atmete leicht enttäuscht auf, eigentlich hatte sie mehr erwartet aber irgendwie hatte sie sich schon gedacht, dass er nichts sagen würde. Tja dann müsste sie eben zu Plan B übergehen, auch wenn das vielleicht ebenfalls in die Hose gehen würde! Doch sie wollte es zumindest versucht haben!

**„Hmm.... na gut aber ich möchte dir etwas erzählen! Setzen wir uns!?!" **Sprach sie und setzte sich in den warmen Sand.

Er überlegte kurz, setzte sich dann neben sie. **"Was willst du mir** **erzählen?"**

**„Ich will dir etwas erzählen was mich seid meiner Kindheit sehr belastet hat, bis ich es erzählt habe!....... Also, du weißt ja das ich keine Mutter mehr habe, zumindest nicht körperlich existierend! Du hast, denk ich mal, auch sicherlich das Bild von Ihr damals im Palast meines Vaters gesehen! Ich habe sie sehr geliebt! Aber sie ist gestorben als ich noch klein war! Du fragst dich jetzt bestimmt wie mich das belasten kann, du hast sicherlich schon viel schlimmeres erlebt!"** Sie stoppte kurz und atmete tief durch, dabei sah sie in den Himmel empor, „**Das Einzigste an was ich mich noch erinnere, dass ich von Flammen eingeschlossen war! Ich war allein und schrie nach Hilfe... sie.... sie....."** erneut stoppte sie kurz da es ihr immer noch wehtat davon zu sprechen. 

Er indessen spürte langsam wie alles wieder in ihm hochkam, wie der Schmerz in ihm aufstieg! Wie die Erinnerung, die er immer und immer wieder mit eisernem Willen verdrängt hatte, sich vor seinen Augen widerspiegelte! Aber er wollte sie nicht unterbrechen, denn er wusste wie viel Vertrauen dazugehörte etwas zu erzählen, was einen mehr verletzt hatte als eine tiefe körperlich Wunde! Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun indem er sie unterbrach! Auch wenn es für ihn langsam zur Qual wurde, obwohl er schon wusste, dass ihr das gleiche widerfahren war. Er spürte wie ihm kalte Schauder über den Rücken liefen und sein Körper unwillkürlich zitterte! Er senkte seinen Kopf, so dass seine Augen ins Nichts verschwanden, in die Dunkelheit!

Sie sprach weiter, immer noch in den Himmel blickend:

**„..... sie stand plötzlich vor mir und hat mich gepackt! Sie hat mich aus den Flammen gerettet.... sie rannte durch das in Flammen stehende Schloss, mich im Arm, und einen Ausgang suchend...... bis..... bis  plötzlich alles zusammenbrach und sie halb unter einem Balken begrub.... wir waren so kurz vor dem Ausgang..... Sie hat geschrieen das ich laufen soll.. raus aus dem Schloss...... ich hab gezögert.....ich wollte nicht.. aber sie hat so auf mich eingeredet das ich ohne mich noch einmal umzuschauen in letzter Sekunde rausgerannt bin.......",**während sie gesprochen hatte kamen ihr immer wieder die Tränen, auch wenn sie es überwunden hatte, es schmerzte dennoch es zu erzählen**,".... sie hat sich für mich geopfert! Und ich danke ihr dafür das sie mein Leben gerettet hat auch wenn es meines wie ich anfangs dachte völlig zerstört hat! Ich weiß jetzt, dass so nun einmal das Schicksal ist! Man kann es nicht ändern aber man kann lernen damit umzugehen und aus sich etwas zu machen!"**

So beendete sie ihre Geschichte und blickte zu ihm! Sie zuckte zusammen als sie ihn betrachtete, denn er saß zwar ruhig aber mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihr. Doch was sie noch mehr beunruhigte war, dass er so stark zitterte! Besorgt wollte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter legen doch er reagierte auf ihre Bewegung und stand auf! Er entfernte sich einige Schritte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn.

**„Ist alles in** **Ordnung, Goku?"** Fragte sie ihn langsam aufstehend.

**„Ja,** **mir geht's gut!"** Antwortete er mit hörbar schwacher Stimme.

Unsicher ging sie auf ihn zu, blieb kurz hinter ihm stehen, ging dann aber vor ihn! Sie musterte ihn für eine Minute, dann aber legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn umarmend zu sich.

**„Hör mal, es.... es tut mir** **sehr leid wenn ich dir wehgetan habe! Ich weiß zwar nicht was dich belastet aber ich weiß das etwas da ist! Und ich kann nicht sehen wie du innerlich leidest, ich will es nicht sehen! Ich will dir helfen! Ich weiß es erfordert viel Überwindung und ich will dich keinesfalls zum reden zwingen! Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich da bin!!! Glaub mir ich weiß wie sehr es schmerzt.... ich weiß wie sehr eine Seele leiden kann! Ich hab es schließlich selbst erlebt! Ich will dir um jeden Preis helfen egal wie lang es dauert......! Denk darüber nach und.... lass dir Zeit dazu! Ich bin immer für dich da!!"**

Er zitterte immer noch von seinem Schmerz geleitet, doch Chi-Chi's Worte beruhigten ihn, bezauberten ihn! Er spürte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten, aber wie immer unterdrückte er diese aus Stolz! Dennoch fühlte es sich für ihn so unheimlich gut an und er zeigte ihr dies dadurch, dass er ihr die Wärme zurückgab indem er sanft seine Arme um sie legte! Sie lächelte und einige Minuten ergaben sich beide ihren Gefühlen, bis Chi-Chi ihn plötzlich ruckartig nach hinten drückte. Er blinzelte sie etwas verblüfft an.

**„So und jetzt schluss damit...** **du wolltest mir doch das Fliegen ehmm.... ich meine das Schweben beibringen!!!!" **

Lachend ließ sie ihn los und rannte mit ausgestreckten Armen am Strand entlang. Goku schüttelte nur mit leicht irritiertem aber auch amüsierten Blick den Kopf. Sie war wirklich einzigartig, noch nie hatte er so jemanden kennen gelernt! Er sah ihr einige Minuten nach, bis sie wieder auf ihn zugerannt kam und sich in seine Arme warf! Fröhlich lachend schaute sie zu ihm hoch.

**„Na was ist nun!?!?!? Komm schon,** **lass uns gleich anfangen!"** Meinte sie lautstark und zerrte wie ein kleines Kind an seinem Arm!

Er lächelte nur, mit einigen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn! In diesem Moment wurde ihm etwas klar, dass er seitdem er hier war nicht beachtet hatte! Sie war wirklich fast noch ein Kind! Für ihn hatte dieses Wort nur schlechte Bedeutungen wie Angst, Wut, Missbrauch, Schmerz und etliches mehr! Er hatte nie eine richtige Kindheit. Für ihn war es nichts wert gewesen Kind zu sein, denn er war damals wie ein Erwachsener behandelt worden, wie alle anderen „Kinder" die, die Material Arts gelehrt bekommen hatten! Die Auserwählten, die Elitekrieger, wie er einer war! 

Früher hatte er sich gewünscht nicht zu diesen zu gehören, sonder zu den viel Weiteruntenliegenden, denn diesen ging es um einiges besser, doch diejenigen die zu Elitekriegern ausgebildet wurden hatten nichts zu lachen! Das Einzigste wozu sie dienten war der Kampf und dem Tot! Andererseits war er doch froh darüber jetzt so stark zu sein, denn er durfte inzwischen ziemliches Ansehen genießen, war bei vielen Frauen beliebt, aber genau das gehörte wieder für ihn auf die schlechte Seite! Egal wie er es sich drehte... sein Leben war bis jetzt die reinste Ironie gewesen, völlig sinnlos und hatte seine Seele zerstört! 

Doch jetzt, bei ihr, fühlte er sich völlig anders! Sie gab ihm Wärme und Vertrauen! Schenkte ihm das was er niemals mehr zu spüren glaubte! Bei ihr war er nicht mehr dieses kalte Wesen! Für sie war er wie jeder andere, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er kein Mensch war! In ihrer Nähe fühle er sich sicher! Das Wichtigste für ihn war das sie ihn verstand, dass sie ihn als Person wahrnahm, nicht als irgendetwas wie eine Marionette und sie ihn angenommen hatte wie er war! Auch inzwischen das beide füreinander tiefe Liebe empfanden! 

Während er darüber nachgedacht hatte schloss er die Augen für einen Moment und lächelte, denn so richtig konnte er sich selbst noch nicht glauben was er für sie empfand! Bis er plötzlich wieder ihre Stimme hörte, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken erweckte.

**„He Goku was ist denn?!?!** **Fangen wir jetzt endlich an??? BITTE!!!"**

Er blickte zur ihr hinab: **„Ja, aber freu dich nicht zu früh so einfach wie du dir das vorstellst wirst du** **es nicht lernen!"**

Chi-Chi verdrehte die Augen und legte den Kopf schief: **„Ach ja** **woher willst du wissen, dass ich glaube es wäre einfach, hm?"**

Er grinste geheimnisvoll: **„Deine Gedanken verraten** **dich!"** Dabei blickt er tief in ihre schwarzen Augen, die soviel enthüllten.

Sie blinzelte ihn etwas verwirrt an, wurde darauf leicht rot, als sie seinen tiefen Blick in sie hinein bemerkte und meinte dann nur, indem sie ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte, etwas spöttisch: **„Du tust ja gerade so als könntest du meine** **Gedanken lesen!"**

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, doch sein Grinsen, welches sie nicht beachtete, verriet ihn.

**„ Mhh....** **hast du schon mal Konzentrationsübungen gemacht?"** Fragte Goku sie dabei etwas ernst anschauend.

**„Ehm.... ja so in etwa,** **mein Vater hat mir mal solche CD's mit ruhiger, geistbefreiender Musik gegeben! Aber so richtig hat es nicht geklappt!"**

Goku zog die Augenbrauen hoch.** „Dann solltest du lernen dich zu konzentrieren und zwar so, dass dich nichts ablenken kann!" **Meinte er darauf noch ernster.

Sie blinzelte ihn etwas unsicher an und fragte sich innerlich wie sie das hinbekommen sollte, doch antwortete freudig, ohne ihm ihre Unsicherheit zu zeigen: **„Na dann sollten wir anfangen!"**

Er lächelte nur, sah sich kurz um und nahm sie bei der Hand.** „Komm wir gehen auf die Klippe!" **Dabei zeigte er nach Westen und nahm sie hoch, worauf er zur Klippe flog. Dort angekommen setzte er sie ab und ging an den Rand der Klippe, dann wand er sich wieder ihr zu. 

**„Komm setzten wir uns!"** Er setzte sich darauf im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und lies seine Hände auf seinen Knien ruhen. Sie setzte sich darauf ihm gegenüber. Aber irgendwie war ihr der Sitzt unbequem und sie rutschte hin und her. Goku grinste nur, meinte dann aber:

**„Chi-Chi du kannst** **dich hinsetzten wie du willst, so wie du es für bequem empfindest. Du musst mir nichts nachmachen, ok?! Kannst dich wegen mir auch hinlegen aber schlaf ja nicht ein!"**

Chi-Chi grinste, setzte sich dann aber so hin wie sie es für bequem empfand. **„Und jetzt, was muss ich machen?" **Fragte sie neugierig.

**„Schließe deine Augen!"** Antwortete er nur.

Sie sah wie er seine Augen auch schloss, was sie darauf ihm nachtat.

**„Versuch dich zu konzentrieren.** **Ich will das du jetzt nur noch auf meine Stimme hörst!** **Werde ruhiger, sei ganz entspannt und atme normal!"**

Sie tat, oder besser versuchte es, was er ihr sagte! Einige Minuten war alles still nur das Meer und der Wind waren zu hören, für Chi-Chi wurde es irgendwie unheimlich. Sie öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge und sah ihn an, er sah irgendwie süß aus so völlig ruhig!

**„Ich** **hab gesagt du sollst deine Augen schließen!!"** Chi-Chi zuckte leicht zusammen und kniff ihr Auge wieder zu. _Wie konnte er sehen das ich ein Auge auf hab, seine waren doch auch geschlossen!_ Sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und versuchte sich erneut zu konzentrieren. 5 Minuten blieb alles still und langsam schaffte Chi-Chi es völlig ruhig zu sein,  sich zu konzentrieren. Auch Goku spürte dies und zog es vor in Gedanken mit ihr zu kommunizieren, statt seine Stimme zu nutzen.

**_:: Spürst du es! Konzentriere dich auf deine Atmung auf deinen Herzschlag auf sonst nichts! Lass dich fallen, lass los von der Realität!::_**

Sie versuchte es, doch seine Stimme hatte eben so anders geklungen, so als würde sie, sie nicht durch ihr Gehör wahrnehmen sondern anders! Doch sie wusste nicht wie.

**_:: Hör auf zu denken und vergiss alles um dich herum!::_**

Sie musste lächeln, versuchte aber seinen Anweisungen zu folgen! Minuten verstrichen und plötzlich, jedoch nur für einen winzigen Augenblick, konnte sie nichts mehr hören, nicht einmal das Meer und den Wind der hier auf der Klippe so deutlich zu hören sein musste, doch Sekunden darauf war alles wieder da, sie blinzelte und öffnete ihre Augen. Hatte sie es geschafft? Zumindest war es anstrengen gewesen und sie wischte sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. 

Tief einatmend und wieder ausatmend blickte sie zu Goku rüber, dieser saß ruhig da, man konnte kaum sehen das er atmete nur seine Haaren flatterten ruhig im Wind. Sie grinste frech worauf sie sich langsam dicht vor ihn kniete. Einige Sekunden blickte sie in sein Gesicht, betrachtete es wie eine neugierige Katze, wobei sie immer wieder ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite wendete. Dann aber hauchte sie ihn sanft an, in der Hoffnung ihn sozusagen aufzuwecken, doch er reagierte nicht! Wahrscheinlich konnte neben ihm eine Bombe explodieren und er würde es nicht wahrnehmen. Na aber sie hatte noch eine andere Idee! Fies lächelnd strich sie ihm über die Wange und drückte seinen Kopf mit zwei Finger etwas hoch, worauf sie ihn schließlich sanft küsste. Seine Augen flimmerten leicht, worauf sie spürte wie er durch die Nase ruhig ausatmete und wenige Sekunden später den Kuss erwiderte. Sie grinste innerlich.... _Also gibt es doch etwas um ihn aus seiner Konzentration zu reißen! _

Goku hatte ihren Gedanken gehört, lies diesen so ohne Widerworte stehen und lehnte sich lieber mit voller Hingabe in den Kuss. Irgendwie hatte keiner der Beiden Lust dazu diesen Kuss zu beenden, erst Minuten später löste Chi-Chi ihre Lippen von seinen und sie lächelte ihn siegreich an.

**„Schau mich nicht so an! Du hast es vielleicht jetzt geschafft mich abzulenken aber das heißt ja noch lang nichts, vielleicht.. hab ich's ja absichtlich getan!"** Meinte er nur grinsend! Sie streckte ihm dabei die Zunge raus und brachte sich wieder in Position. 

**„Machen wir weiter?"** Er nickte nur.

So ging das nun eine ganze Woche weiter und jeden Tag saßen sie den ganzen Mittag bis Abends an einem anderen Ort und verbrachten ihre Zeit damit Konzentrationsübungen auszuüben. Zu Kakarott's Erstaunen lernte Chi-Chi schnell und sie brachte es schon ziemlich gut zustande sich so zu konzentrieren ohne sich ablenken zu lassen und er spürte wie ihre Kraft langsam ans Licht kam.

_*hochschaut* Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! ^^ Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, wenn es immer etwas länger mit den Kapitel hochladen dauert! Ich habe im Moment wirklich kaum Zeit! Jedenfalls hoffe ich das mir einige treu bleiben auch wenn DBZ nicht mehr wirklich" in" ist! Jetzt nur noch DANKE fürs lesen und bis zum nächsten mal! __^.^ Bye Bye Yanni-chan ^o^v_

**_Dankeschöns /_** **_Antworten von K.3_**

**_Anonym:_**_ Na ja frohes Neues Jahr kann ich ja jetzt schlecht weiterwünschen! XDDD *schon zu lange her ist* Also wie immer danke für dein Kommi! *sich immer drüber freut* ^-^_

**_Medea: _**_Auch dir danke fürs Kommi! ^.^ Mhhh... na ja das „miteinander schlafen", das kommt noch! XDDDDD *lalala* Aber ich finde es toll das du diesen Punkt erwähnt hast! ^-^ Na dann hoffe ich das sich die Fragen aufgelöst haben! ^^_


End file.
